Theta
Theta (テータ, Tēta) is one of the five known bodyguards working for Prince Tserriednich. She is one of the 15 members of staff journeying with him to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 She reports directly to Tserriednich and can give orders to the other bodyguards. Appearance Theta has fair hair reaching to her neck and held in place by a hairband. As a Royal Bodyguard, she wears a black suit and a tie. Personality Theta is a sagacious person, and she has confidence in her intelligence. Her prudent analysis toward every option during her mission is useful in helping her team to evade unnecessary harms. When on duty, Theta displays a calm and professional demeanor although she can be humorous and pungent with her colleagues. Despite serving Tserriednich and being aware of his most nefarious character traits, she does not approve them; on the contrary, she plots to take it upon herself the dangerous task of teaching Nen to Tserriednich in order to contain his potential for evil. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Prince Tserriednich contacts Theta to inquire if all she and the other bodyguards have passed the 289th Hunter Exam. Theta confirms that all five of them have passed, pleasing the prince. Prince Tserriednich then informs Theta about the Hunter Association request making it a fixed race and that the other princes have most likely caught on if they're not complete idiots. Assuring the prince; Theta claims they have many allies they can rely on, aside from the fact that if they lied or hid anything from the Hunter Association's questions they'd be rejected. They've also been advised that Association may have a lie detector device to screen them and attached personnel were briefed on the complex relationships between the princes that have been vying for inheritance of the crown. Prince Tserriednich praises Theta for the good work she's done thus far and informs her there are no problems on his side. Prince Tserriednich then inquires if the ones who didn't take the Hunter Exam were Benjamin and Tyson's bodyguards, to which Theta confirms it and is surprised that he figured it out all by himself. The prince easily figured it out it was them, due to their hubris and jealousy. Apparently Benjamin has too much pride and confidence to allow his soldiers to be judged by the likes of the Hunter Association and Tyson would never let her darling soldiers outside allowing strange unknown bugs to tread upon them. Prince Tserriednich asks if any of the other princes' bodyguards have failed the Hunter Exam. Theta answers that Luzurus' bodyguards failed it, according to a memo by the organization. Prince Tserriednich praises Theta for her good work so far and commands her to when she returns to Kakin, she resumes her normal defensive duties. Theta understands, and is also informed by the prince about the voyage's post-boarding defensive deployments arrangements and that the orders will all be given by him before they arrive on the ship. He also wants her to have the other bodyguards gain intel on the inner framework of the Black Whale from the blueprints they've acquired, especially escape routes, blind spots, travel time, and possibly remodeled areas. Succession Contest arc Roughly two hours after the ship leaves harbor, Theta discusses the best way to handle Prince Tserriednich with Salkov, as they both believe that, following Kurapika's announcement, he will find out about Nen and try to learn it. Theta eventually decides to follow Salkov's suggestion and agrees to teach Tserriednich herself to stunt and control his growth. The two then come face to face with the prince and his Guardian Spirit Beast, which intimidates Theta. When he asks her if she knows anything about Nen beasts, she replies that she does and repeats to herself she is the only one who can keep him in check. Later, Theta watches in silence as Tserriednich brushes off one of his bodyguards, saying that he is in the middle of his Nen meditation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 363 Overseeing Tserriednich's Nen training, she becomes shocked by how fast he's able to learn Nen and realizes that the prince is a genius.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Amidst Tserriednich's Nen training she notes how he's managed to learn Gyo in half a day. Then Tserriednich brings up that in a call patched through by Prince Zhang Lei by one of Prince Woble's bodyguards that the princes' bodyguards have been guaranteed to learn Nen in two weeks. Tserriednich then surmises that the basics of Nen can be learnt in a shorter period rather than six months, which contradicts Theta's earlier statement. Theta claims she was being honest, but Tserriednich asks if if the bodyguard was bluffing, to which she claims it could have been. As his Guardian Spirit Beast materializes behind Theta and walks to her, Tserriednich in a cold fury demands to know which one of them is lying and whether or not he should end her on the spot. Theta have to admit that there is a way to learn Nen far more quickly, but that way is far too risky and the repercussions could be serious, so her method is the fastest and the most correct. Tserriednich, still unconvinced by Theta's answer, coldly tells her that the thing he hated the most in the world is a lying "bitch" and then asks her whether he can trust her, to which she expressionlessly answers yes. Tserriednich's Guardian Spirit Beast appears beside herHunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 and scratches her cheek with its barbed tongue.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 376 When, two days pass, Danjin makes his report to the prince, Theta is frightened by Tserriednich's ability to formulate hypotheses concerning Nen better than she can. She reassures herself that she still has 11 days to teach him Zetsu before Kurapika's lessons are over. When the Fourth Prince asks her to take the water divination test, Theta protests, while thinking to herself that discovering his Nen type early will give her more time to work on countermeasures. The sinister manifestation of the prince's Hatsu reveals he is a Specialist with an extremely sinister nature. Abilities & Powers Theta appears to enjoy some degree of authority among Tserriednich's bodyguards, since she reports directly to him, and the prince holds her abilities in high regard. According to her, however, his ability to consider multiple scenarios exceeds her own. She has good control over her emotions, remaining impassible when suddenly faced by Tserriednich's sinister Guardian Spirit Beast. Nen Theta is able to see aura and use Nen. She is also capable of mentoring others. Trivia * Her name, Theta, is equal to theta (uppercase Θ or ϴ, lowercase θ or ϑ; Ancient Greek: θῆτα, thē̂ta; Modern: θήτα, thī́ta) the eighth letter of the Greek alphabet, derived from the Phoenician letter Teth. In the system of Greek numerals it has the value 9. * Her name, テータ (Tēta in its Japanese pronunciation), sounds like the word ''teta'', that: ** In Portuguese means theta (Θ, θ, or ϑ) or tit/teat (vulgar when referring to a humans, just like in English); also in Spanish, Venetian, and Galician the word teta translates respectively as breast/nipple, breast/tit, and teat/breast. ** In Czech, Serbo-Croatian (Cyrillic spelling тета), Slovak, and Slovene (têta) means aunt. * The adhesive bandage she wears in Chapter 376 is missing in the last page. References Navigation Category:Female characters Category:Examinee Category:Provisional Hunters Category:Unknown Nen type users Category:Kakin Royal Bodyguard Category:Fourth Prince Tserriednich's Personal Soldiers